Accepted
by ProudArmySis
Summary: Rachel and Noah meet at Julliard unexpectedly. Nevermind on the smut... There's no way I'm gonna attempt it! Sorry, summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Glancing around the hallway, attempting to reach my homeroom, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was confident as I slipped into my favorite sundress this morning, but it's only my first year here at The Julliard School of Arts. "I won't fit in, but this is what I wanted." That thought was running through my mind in the parking lot as I rushed into the school. My choral instructors throughout the years have told me that with a voice like mine, I could go pretty far in this world. Along with having a powerful set of lungs, I've got this strange beauty about me. Dark, chocolate brown hair flows over my shoulders, and my alluring brown eyes are framed with enough lashes for three girls. "I'm ready for this," I chanted over and over again in my head. I had two minutes to spare as I arrived in my homeroom. A young man, who looked oddly familiar, was staring at me. I simply chose to ignore it, but I could feel his eyes on me. As the bell rang for my first class, ballroom dancing, I got up out of my chair and walked out the door toward room 632, Mrs. Hillard's studio. The boy from homeroom with his dark auburn hair cut into a mo-hawk and beautiful green eyes was still observing me. He glanced at me, looked away, then stared at me until we got to our places in Mrs. Hillard's studio. He looked a lot like my best friend in Ohio. Oh! It's Noah! When he caught me staring, I looked at the floor, and his head shot up.

"I need to tell you something," he said urgently. He grabbed me by the hand and I willingly followed him out of the studio, no questions asked by Mrs. Hillard. He took me down a hallway, our hands still linked, and stopped. "I love you."

I looked up at him and said, "I love you, too. Do we need to get back to the studio?" I asked nervously.

"No, she doesn't care if you leave," he said with a twisted smile on his face. Okay then, here we are in a hallway, alone, with no visible cameras anywhere. This was different than any relationship I've ever been in before.

"I felt you in homeroom earlier today. Like you were holding my hand and stroking my face, though you were all the way across the room. I... I don't understand anything that happened this morning."

He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and said, "Don't worry about anything, okay? I'll figure it out and then it'll all be okay. Do you want to go out sometime? I mean there's a Starbucks here but a lot of people are there, and it's not very private." He looked into my eyes and I said,

"Well, where are some good places to eat? I haven't been here that long so I have no clue where anything is..."

He put our joined hands over my mouth and said, "Then it's only appropriate that we have dinner and a tour this evening, don't you think?" I could only nod because he still had his hand over my mouth. He grimaced and pulled it away because I bit him. I giggled and took his hand again as we walked back to the classroom.

During my last class of the day, choral arts, Noah came over and told me to meet him after class. I had no clue what he was planning, but, by the smirk on his face, I assumed it was something very twisted. He continued to sing his part in our duet, 'Defying Gravity', like nothing had happened at all a few hours before this class. Right at my closing with a high 'F', he winked and mouthed, "Nicely done!" I was pleased about hitting the note spot on this time, unlike almost losing my voice at home back in Ohio last week. Just as the piano cut off, the bell rang, and Noah, once again, took my hand and led me to our dorm building.

"Meet me back here in about half an hour." I turned toward my room and glanced back right before he was gone. Sigh.

I retrieved my key from my back pocket and turned it in the deadbolt. I turned the knob and stepped into my newly painted lilac dorm. I changed out of my dress and put on a jean mini skirt with striped knee-high socks and threw on my deep purple silk top. There, I feel normal again. I still had to figure out what shoes to wear. I chose flats over converse; they just seemed appropriate for the occasion. I quickly threw my hair into an elegant bun and brushed my teeth thoroughly, you know, just in case. Wink wink. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, almost running into a waiting Noah outside the dorm.

"Sorry! Didn't see ya there," I said in a soft voice. He just smiled at me like usual, then he took my hand yet again and led me out the dorm building. We talked about the places that are rarely busy, but they're still really good.

"The Ruby Tuesday is almost always empty since the IHOP was built last summer. We should go there after we go to the park this evening." I just nodded in agreement. I was again stunned by his mysterious beauty. He stared at me with an identical look and said, "We need to get going before everyone else decides to leave campus like us." He smirked and we walked out the glass double doors at the exit. I walked right behind him, not entirely sure which car was his. We approached a black Pontiac GT, and he pulled out a set of keys. He pressed the unlock button and gestured for me to get in. I carefully lowered myself into the vehicle with Noah's assistance. Once I was seated, he closed the passenger side door and went around the front of the car, his eyes never leaving me. He opened his own door, sat down, and closed it. He looked at me, and I put my seat belt on. He did the same and put the key in the ignition. Turning the key, he glanced once more at me before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I turned the radio up.

He said, "You can change the station to whatever you want." I flipped through the stations, and I heard the beginning of 'Semi Charmed Life' come on. My hand froze, and a smile spread across both of our expressions. "You like Third Eye Blind, too?" he asked me. I just nodded as I sang along to my favorite song on the planet. He began to sing with me, and we harmonized together perfectly. During the bridge of the song, he stopped singing and let me have my solo. "So do you want to eat then go to the park, or walk in the park then eat? Your choice," he said.

"I'm not very hungry. Let's walk first." He nodded in agreement and turned left into a parking lot. He unbuckled and got out. I lingered for a moment, and then released the seat belt as he came around to open the door. I stepped out of the car and looked around.

"You act like you've never been to the park before," he said jokingly. I nudged him in the ribs playfully with my elbow. He let that go and took my hand as we strolled on a pathway. "Hmmm it's getting darker. We may have to leave earlier than I expected."

I looked up at him and said, "Or we could stay here all night," with a huge grin on my face.

He gave it some thought, and then said, "Okay, how about we compromise. You can spend the night in my dorm tonight, then, on Saturday, we'll pull an all-nighter here. Sound good?"

I nodded and said, "How about eating now, okay?" He led me back to the car and helped me in again.

Thankfully, the Ruby Tuesday is about a minute from the park. I got out and walked to the front of the car, waiting on Noah. He walked right by me and opened the restaurant door. I walked on in, and I felt him walking right behind me. The waitress greeted us happily, like usual, and led us to a private table. Noah ordered a Mountain Dew, and I got a raspberry tea. I wasn't very hungry, so I just got the salad bar while he got the Ruby Minis. I piled my plate high with ice burg lettuce and black olives, and then drizzled some honey mustard over it. When I arrived back at the table, my raspberry tea was there and so was Noah's food. Quick service. He removed the pickle from the miniature burgers and sat them on the edge of his plate. We ate and talked about our pasts, but I was still curious about why he and I clicked instantly. I asked him about it, but all he said was, "Soul mates, I guess." I still saw a different answer in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for dinner, Noah. Let me grab some clothes for our little slumber party. You can wait in here if you want." I wandered over to my dresser and grab some sweat pants, an old t-shirt, and a pair of underwear. I heard him chuckle at me. "What's so funny?" He just shook his head. I went into my closet and grabbed an orange blouse, a jean mini skirt, and my favorite knee high socks. I threw the clothing into my overnight bag and grabbed my toothbrush and hairbrush out of a desk drawer.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Mhmm." He took my hand and we walked out my door, stopping only to lock it. He lifted me into his arms and cradled me like an infant. "Why are you carrying me?" I asked, anxious about being dropped. And my butt being shown to the entire world. Hello! I'm in a skirt. "You've been walking all day. I don't want you to get too tired." I let it go and relaxed in his strong arms once again. As he walked in front of a door, he instructed me to hold on to him so I didn't fall to the floor. I tightened my grip around his neck as he reached for his front left pocket. I heard the click of the door unlocking, but my eyes were locked on his. He opened the door with his free hand, and it swung open enough for him to get through with me still in his one arm. He flipped the light on with that empty hand then wrapped his arm under me again while closing the door with his leg. Wandering slowly over to his bed, he asked me, "Do you want to change right now or wait for, oh, about two hours?" I glanced at the clock and wanted to turn back time. It was already 8:30. "I can wait a little while. So what were you planning for tonight?" Well, that could be taken many different, or perverted, ways. He gazed at my lips and said, "Well, I wanted to go over 'Defying Gravity' again. I don't think I got it right today." He looked disappointed and I said, "You hit them all perfectly, but if you want to try again..." I trailed off in thought. He glanced over at the keyboard in the corner of the room and led me to it. He sat down while I stayed standing. He patted his legs, wanting me to sit on his lap. I smiled and lowered myself lightly onto his thighs. He wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezed gently, then released so I could play the piano. I began the soprano opening of the piece from 'Wicked', and he began the melody in bass shortly after me. Like always, he hit every single note and doubted his own talent. Shame on him! We closed in our own parts, except I was an octave higher than I started, which, in this case, is a good thing. "That was better than before," he said. "No, it was perfectly identical to what you did earlier, which was stunning. Don't doubt yourself!" I got up off his lap and said, "I'm going to go change real quick. Be right back." Grabbing my bag on the way, I swung around the corner to his bathroom. I pulled off my skirt and blouse and replaced those with my sweats. Once everything was packed neatly back into my bag and my teeth were brushed, I went back to the bedroom and saw Noah lying on the bed. He looked really peaceful so I walked toward the bed and lied next to him. When he felt me snuggle up beside him, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You getting tired, Rachel?" he asked me, still squeezing me gently. "A little bit," I responded sleepily, eyes closed. I knew it couldn't be past ten o' clock, so I glanced at his alarm clock to check. Ugh, it was only 9:30! How am I so tired? When I turned on my side toward Noah, he kissed my forehead and said, "Sweet dreams," and I drifted to a deep slumber in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Accepted Chapter 2

Where am I? Oh... I'm in Noah's dorm. Okay, calm down. Nothing's wrong. I sat up quickly in bed as those thoughts flew through my head. Looking around myself, Noah startled me by walking out of his bathroom in just a pair of dark wash jeans while towel-drying his hair.

"Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says hello," he quoted from 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'.

"Dork," I muttered to myself, as I climbed drowsily out of his soft, warm bed, gathering my stuff for a shower. His eyes followed me as I trudged slowly around him toward the bathroom. "Can you do me a favor while I take a shower?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm really in the mood for Starbucks this morning. Could you pick up a caramel iced latte with sprinkles and extra whipped cream, please?" He asked me if there was anything else I wanted, but I refused the offer graciously. I removed my clothing and started the water in the shower. I climbed in carefully once it reached the perfect temperature. The warmth of the water was soothing against me as I thought about last night.

I remember singing before I fell asleep, but that's about it. It seems as if something else happened, but I might have been dreaming. I suddenly realized I needed to actually take a shower, so I quickly washed and conditioned my hair, washed my face, and washed my body. Before I turned the water off, I wrapped my hair in a towel and dried my arms off. There, I turned the water off with my foot, wrapped a gigantic towel around my body, and got dressed. Mission accomplished, and my hair was only slightly damp by the time that stuff got done. I threw my hair into a bun like usual and walked out the bathroom door.

He was there on the bed, waiting for me with my latte.

"Thanks," I said. "What were your plans for today?"

He looked at me and said, "We never really got to do anything last night, so I thought we could go to a movie, grab some lunch, and then talk about whatever. Sound good?"

I nodded and grinned. "Can you give me five minutes to put my makeup on?" I walked over to my bag and found my foundation, eyeliner, and eye shadow, then, with everything piled in my hands, wandered over to his mirror. I quickly brushed on my foundation and smudged on my eye makeup while I said, "I feel kind of naked without makeup." I turned around and said, "Okay, now I'm ready to go."

He smiled at me and took my hand as we walked through the door. He, at some point, put a shirt on to cover his muscles. Wow, I really pay attention. I couldn't remember what we were planning on doing today, but I don't think it matters as long as we're together. We strolled through the glass double doors, hands linked, and headed toward his vehicle.

We went to the park again and he led me to a large oak tree. He started climbing the tree and glanced down when he was halfway up.

"Come on up, Rach. It's not so hard once you get yourself up." I hoisted myself up on the lowest branch possible and started struggling. He hopped down from his branch lightly and led me up carefully to the next limb. Grabbing my hand, he placed it on the correct branch. He then lifted my right leg up to a nearby piece of tree and I used my arms to get further up. With his guidance, we made it up around halfway where there was a flat portion big enough for a tree house. Bingo! We could build a tree house together! He saw the excitement on my face and his turned into a big question mark.

I looked around us and simply said, "I think we should build a tree house." He laughed and pointed down to the ground where there were building materials.

"How about waiting a few days?" I nodded while he continued, "But I think we should go to a movie for now." I had no clue what was out right now, but he probably didn't either.

"So, what's out now?"

He thought it over and finally said, "Well, 'Avatar' is still out. Or we could go to the one dollar theater and see Harry Potter 6."

Glancing to the soft grass twelve feet below us, I said, "We should go see Harry Potter. I've seen 'Avatar' like five times with my dads." He looked at the leaves surrounding us then into my eyes.

"We need to get going. Try not to fall out of the tree. We don't have time for a trip to the emergency room today."

I glared at him and began to lower myself down to the soft grass. He watched me carefully to make sure nothing would happen. Once I finally got to the base of the tree, he started to get down, joining me. "Good job," he said when he reached me. We headed toward his car, and he pressed the unlock button. I opened up the passenger side door, slid in, closed it, and buckled up. He did the same as me and turned the key in the ignition. For some odd reason, his eyes never left me. Looking for on-coming traffic, he carefully backed out of the parking space and drove towards the discount theater.

We made it just in time to see the epic film. I cried when Dumbledore died, and he just held me to comfort the irrational tears that flowed endlessly down my face. It ended, and I had stopped crying by the time it was over, thankfully. He led me out of the theater and to his car once again. We were strapped in when he finally said something.

"Are you hungry yet? I mean, we didn't eat breakfast so I'm kinda hungry, but I didn't want to be rude and-" I covered his mouth with my hand, and I heard him finish the sentence.

I uncovered his mouth and said, "I'm hungry, how about IHOP?"

He had confused look on his face when he said, "Pancakes for lunch? I'm all for that!"

We got in his car and drove to the nearest IHOP he knew of. I had no idea where we were, so I just looked around and enjoyed the scenery. We pulled down into a shopping complex, and I spotted the bright blue sign. He maneuvered around the parking lot until he found a super close parking space. He got out, and I just sat there thinking I was the luckiest person ever. Once I completed that thought, he'd already been at my door, holding it open for me. I stepped out carefully and thanked him.

We walked into the pancake house, hands linked, and a waitress led us to a private table for two. I seated myself so I was facing toward the entrance as he pulled the chair out for me. He lowered himself into the squishy seat, and the waiter, named Jeremy, asked what we'd like to drink. Noah asked me what I wanted and I just said root beer.

"Okay, we'll have a root beer and a coke."

Then Jeremy politely said, "That'll be right out." I already knew what I wanted, buttermilk pancakes with fresh raspberries and boysenberry syrup. My dad used to think it was a gross combination, but Daddy loves it like me.

We received our drinks and ordered what we wanted. Noah wanted two buttermilk pancakes with strawberries and blueberries. We sat with our hands joined underneath the table and talked about what we want to do the rest of our day together. We wanted to walk around and shop, well, I did, but I don't think he minds. Our food was brought out fairly quickly, and I began to eat after a silent prayer. He had never seen me eat when I was starving before, and he was in for a big surprise. I eat like a pig, but I'm not ashamed.

He ate neatly but never took his eyes off me. I looked at my plate and kept sneaking a few glances with a playful look on my face. He just chuckled every time I looked. He took his thumb and wiped away a little bit of syrup that I was about to wipe away with a napkin, but he beat me to it. As he ran his finger along the side of my mouth, he brushed my lip with the back of his hand. He pulled away and tasted the syrup.

He had a pleased look on his face when he said, "I see why you like boysenberry syrup so much." I just looked at his eyes and smiled, teeth and all, then bit my lip and looked away. I continued eating, making sure to keep from dropping my fork. About six bites later, I was full.

The waiter came up at the perfect time, asking if we were done. We handed Jeremy the plates carefully, and he handed the check to Noah after he offered desert. He signed the receipt and handed it back to Jeremy. We walked out of the greatest restaurant and towards his car. When I was about ten feet from the car, he decided to tickle my waist, and I turned around and bit him.

"What is it with you and biting?" He asked me playfully. I just shrugged and giggled as I made it to the car. I climbed in and got settled as he started the car. We pulled out of the IHOP parking lot and headed to a place similar to Haverdy Creek in Lima. It had a Hollister, Aeropostale, Abercrombie, American Eagle, Victoria's Secret, and Aerie.

He parked and said, "What do you want to get?"

I shrugged and said, "Why don't we look around?" He agreed, and we walked toward American Eagle.

The dress I'd been dying to get for weeks was right there in front of me. It was simple, strapless, and, unfortunately, expensive. The dress had light purple flowers and a black background. I looked for size small and took it off the rack. I asked one of the clerks if I could try it on, and she led me to the dressing rooms.

I stripped down to next to nothing and slid on the dress. I had it zipped up in no time at all, and I walked out to meet a waiting Noah. He told me to spin, and he smiled when I did. He laughed when he saw I was barefoot.

"Crap. I need shoes to match," I said. He led me over to a shoe rack, and I saw a pair of black stiletto heels, size 7 1/2 of course, and then tried them on. They fit perfectly, as anticipated, and I stood up carefully so I wouldn't break my ankles. He saw that the dress wasn't exactly modest. It covered less than a third of my thigh, it was quite form fitting, and it made my already long legs look amazing.

He kept staring at my right leg and I smacked his arm.

"Quit staring! You can be such a pervert sometimes!" He took one last look then looked around like nothing had happened. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"So is this what you're wanting?" I nodded and smiled at him. "I have no problem with buying it for you only because I want to stare at your legs. Don't hit me!" He cringed away when I was about to smack him again. "Sorry! Sorry! Gosh, who knew you were so touchy about that kind of stuff."

I went back into the dressing room and got into my dark jeans and t-shirt. I walked back out with dress in hand. You would think guys wouldn't want to carry your shoes or bag for you, but Noah didn't care. And he bought me a forty dollar dress-shoe combination. We slowly walked out of American Eagle and headed toward his car to put the bag in the trunk. After that was done, we made it to my favorite store on earth, Aerie.

We casually strolled into the shop and he just started chuckling. "What on earth are you laughing so hard at?"

He just looked around with a smirk on his face, practically wheezing, and said, "Why did you bring me here?" I didn't think he'd be so disturbed by a freaking bra.

"Don't act like you don't want to see me in this," I said jokingly while pointing at a lace-lined bra. We just laughed and I said, "Okay, I'm being serious. I need a new bra. Bad. So be a good boy and sit right here while I find one. Or two." I went through the store trying to find one I liked and fit. I got a striped purple bra off the rack and went to try it on.

That's when I saw Noah sitting on the bench in the dressing room area. He sat there and just looked at me while I made my way to the second door. I turned around once more to see him still staring at me. I went in the small cubicle and took off my shirt, camisole, and bra. Just as I got that done, I heard Noah ask the most awkward question ever.

"Are you going to let me see how it looks?" I heard the smile in his voice and replied,

"Possibly, but you have to be good." I rolled my eyes. Guys have such one track minds! I got it on and hooked, and then I turned around to see it in the mirror. It's a good fit, not too tight, and my favorite color. Perfect. I took it off carefully and got my clothing on in mere seconds. I walked out and said, "Disappointed?" He nodded with a boyish grin on his face. I just giggled, surprised he was serious. "Okay, now I need your help on this one. Pajamas."

He looked shocked when he said, "You're going to let me help? Wow, I feel kinda special." I just laughed at the mocking and nudged him in the ribs. We walked over to where they kept the pajama sets and nighties.

I said, "Do you know which color I want yet?"

He nodded. "Purple, but not to dark. You don't like too much lace either, do you?" I shook my head no.

"Good job, you're catching on." He just smiled and we continued looking, but I didn't find one I really wanted. I just shrugged as we made our way to the cashier. He pulled out his credit card, and I had a guilty look on my face.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" I felt horrible!

"I just don't feel right about you buying everything for me!" I blurted.

He just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it, okay? You're my friend, and I think you deserve it." I still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, but I plastered the best smile I could manage on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for how long it's been since I've updated! I feel horrible, but I didn't have anytime because of exams for the semester (Ewww...) Anyhoo, if ya could, comment with constructive criticism (in a nice way pretty please :D) Thanks so much!**

We walked out to go straight into Victoria's Secret, but he led me there. I looked up at his face, wondering why he brought me here where there were even more 'embarrassing' undergarments.

He looked down to meet my confused gaze and simply said, "What? You said you wanted pajamas!" I just giggled quietly as we walked past the cosmetics at the front of the store. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep the embarrassing smirk off his face as we approached some more skimpy (well, in his definition) undergarments. He had a hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward gently.

We found the pajamas next to the sheer, lacy clothing. Of course. We just started scanning over the more suggestive, sheer nighties, beginning to find the more innocent ones. I found a nice lilac nightie, but it was sort of inappropriate. He saw me feel the material with my fingers to make sure it would be comfortable to sleep in, and he did the same. He liked it, I guessed by the smile on his face, so I searched to find a small, but he beat me to it. He handed it to me gently and told me to try it on. He followed me to the dressing room, but once I closed the door behind me, he stood against the wall, waiting. I took off everything except for my panties and light purple bra that matched flawlessly. Not wanting to tear anything, I slipped it on carefully over my head. It looked fantastic, clinging to the right places and flowing out where it was supposed to. I stepped out slowly, and he was still sitting there, waiting. I cleared my throat and he looked up, expectant.

His eyes assessed my body, and that's when he realized it barely covered my rear end. Taking it all in, his eyes widened as they glanced over my thighs. "Okay, okay. Enough staring. Please, you're like a thirteen year old! So, do you like it?"

He just nodded with a pleasant expression. I went back in and changed. I had the nightie folded neatly in my hand when he mumbled something about the length and liking it. I blushed and looked away.

I pulled out my credit card when we got to the register, but he ripped it out of my hand before I could stop him. My mouth hung open while I glared at him fiercely. "Give it back, I'm paying!" He held it above his head, and I had to climb on his back to get to it. I hopped on him like you would for a piggy-back ride and ripped it from his hand. I just stuck my tongue out at him like I was a toddler again.

He chuckled, and, when I was distracted by him tickling me, he took the card again. "Rachel Berry, I am paying for this! Please just let me, okay? You could buy me coffee this evening if that makes you happy," he said, almost desperate to let him be a gentleman to me.

I sighed and asked him to give me the card, and he cooperated, pulling out a card of his own. He paid, and we left, still keeping that guilty look on my face.

We made it around all the stores, and he bought some jeans for the expected cold winter ahead. He had also bought me a navy sweater dress, which I could have paid for on my own, and some medium gray leggings to match. He got what he wanted, to pay for me so it guess it's okay. We got out of there and drove off to the nearby Starbucks. 'Hey There, Delilah' was playing on the radio and I turned it up, belting out the harmonies together. We laughed at the end at how fantastic we sound with each other. He offered to take a walk in the park, but I was exhausted by then so we just went home.

We, well I, stumbled through his doorway and plopped on his bed, face down. I heard distant laughter, then I felt his lips press lightly against my cheek.

Feeling the color rush to my face, I shot up from the bed only to meet him a mere two inches away. His lips met mine, and I instantly reacted. I had just run my fingers through his buzzed hair, and he suddenly decided to pull away.

"Berry, I think that's enough for one night," he said breathlessly.

"Rach, time to wake up," said a drowsy Noah. I opened my eyes, surprised when he used my previous boyfriend's nickname for me.

"Why'd you call me that?" I asked, slightly irritated. Shock crossed his face, and as soon as that disappeared, he looked hurt. "Crap, I am so sorry, Noah. I guess I still haven't gotten over everything that happened between my ex and me. I am so sorry."

The hurt disappeared and was replaced with compassion and obvious forgiveness. "It's okay, I just didn't realize that's what happened. Do you want to explain it to me or wait?"

"Waiting sounds pretty damn good..." We watched each others eyes for a while, until I saw an unidentifiable twinkle in his, when I broke down in tears. He held me while I crumbled to pieces, smoothing my hair and peppering my face with butterfly kisses. Once I finally composed myself, we sat up on his bed, thinking about what to do today. We finally decided to hang out downtown, so I went back to my dorm while he packed the picnic. I just had to get out of these clothes! I changed into my gray and black plaid skirt with a lime green blouse, preparing for the outing.

I hurried back to his dorm, about to sling his door open, but we crashed in the doorway, his chin slamming into my forehead. Oh my gosh, that's gonna leave a bruise, but that doesn't matter right now. "Noah! Oh, I'm sorry, I should have knocked or waited."

He looked at me and said "No harm, no foul." We linked hands and practically floated out of the dorm building.


	4. Chapter 4

"Berry, I have some bad news!" Noah yelled in the general direction of the bathroom. I walked out, worried sick, and braced myself. "Your dads were in a really bad car accident. Richard has a broken jaw, collarbone, and a shattered foot. David... Um, at the moment, he's in a medically induced coma from all the serious injuries."

Bursting into tears, I held onto him for dear life. He simply wrapped his arms around me as I drenched his shirt. I composed myself quickly, and he just looked into my eyes with this concerned expression. "Don't worry; I'm not going to break down again. I just can't take this crap right now," I said with a slight smile.

He grinned back goofily and tried to make me laugh by saying, "I want a look on your face that's so optimistic it could cure cancer." Then, I couldn't help but grin, and I mirrored his expression. I began to giggle uncontrollably because he lightly poked me on my flat tummy. After he did that, a tickle-war broke out.

We ended up on his bed, my body underneath his, but he was careful not to crush me. Unable to move, as he had me pinned, he kissed me, gently at first, but it quickly escalated. I, surprisingly, kissed him back with just as much force. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt, he broke away, only for a second, to comply with my silent request. Once it was discarded on his floor, his lips met up with mine almost immediately. I ran my hands down his built chest, only to find a ring on his right nipple. Lightly, I scraped my nail over it, and he moaned softly. "When did you get this?"

He smirked, and then said, "High school. I was a stud and a badass, babe." I simply rolled my eyes at his cockiness. While I was suddenly very intrigued by his nipple ring, he placed wet kisses along my neck. I inched my hands toward the button on his jeans, getting it undone with little trouble.

"I'll help you forget," he said quietly. Once the zipper was eased down, Noah pulled them down, revealing the fact that he went commando today. "You're wearing far too much clothing," he murmured in my ear. He pulled off my blouse and unhooked my new purple bra. My skirt and panties were gone instantly. "Are you a virgin?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded again and said, "I'm ready."

(Smut break that I won't write until a later time)

I awoke groggy and stiff, and Noah had his arm draped over my torso. We were still naked, so I decided to admire the view of him while he was still asleep.

"Mornin', are you enjoying yourself?" he said, and hearing his voice startled me. My lips were set in a tight line, trying not to smile, as I nodded. Chuckling lightly, he said, "Same here." My face and chest turned light pink.

"We need to get dressed before things go too far again," I said, and he helped me out of bed. Once he let me go, I wobbled, almost toppling over into the nightstand. He grabbed me by the waist from behind, steadying me, then sending me off in the direction of the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and wondered how my hair got so screwed up. Oh yeah, sex. Okay then.

I was almost to the little slice of heaven called the shower when Noah came up behind me and practically demanded I came back to bed.

-3 weeks later-

I'm pretty sure I was dreaming, but I'm not entirely sure. I saw a baby girl in the hospital, chocolate curls covering her head, a small, pudgy nose, and bright green eyes. She looked like an exact Jewish replica of Noah and me combined. Holy crap! She is an exact clone of Noah and me combined! That means she's our child!

Whoa, hold up. Our kid? Oh crap! It was unprotected sex. Oh, God. I could be pregnant. I was supposed to get my period Monday, so we'll see if it's just being stupid. If we did the dirty three weeks ago, I could be with child in college. Oh, God! I could be pregnant. Excitement and apprehension coursed through my veins and I was suddenly awake.

"Good morning, how long was I asleep?" My voice was still thick with sleep.

"About four hours. Sorry I wore you out, but thank god you're flexible," he said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to shower.

The warm water melted all my worries away, except for one. My mind kept wandering to my might-be-baby as I toweled off, being more careful around my abdomen than ever. Once I was fully clothed, I stepped out of the bathroom to find Noah waiting on the bed.

He sat there quietly, and finally said, "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I bit my bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Well, not really wrong, but it depends on how you look at the situation. How do you feel about adding a baby to the mix?"

His eyes widened and he half whispered, "Oh, I forgot protection! Oh, God. I'm so freaking stupid! Are you okay with this?" I nodded, even though I was scared, I was perfectly okay with it. "We need to get you to the doctor, just to make sure. I know you hate doctors, but all you have to do is pee in a cup, okay?"

I just laughed at the last statement. I took his hand, stood up, and headed for the door. "C'mon! I want to know if there really is a baby in here!" I said eagerly as I locked the door behind us.


End file.
